Time Kills By
by superwriter95
Summary: Very intense story, it keeps you hanging. It is not the ending yet....


This is a new idea i came up with. Although this is on fanfiction and it is a new idea, i believe it follows the genre of murder and mystery so it is good on here. Please read and do not hesitate to critisise. I like it when it helps me...

* * *

Time kills by…

The blood gathered on the floor cushioning his head, the drip drop of it splashing from ceiling to ground. The man's heart was stopping. He held his last breath, willing he'd changed things; thinking of how he could have grown stronger with his son.

His murderer watched on in delight. The picture of the dark and abandoned toilet was somewhat pleasant to his nature. Something has surprised him though…the victim! How could he be alive with the six inch calving knives piercing every limb?

The victim was Quinton Scott. A boy, who within his soul was more than a man; aged 25. He needed a miracle. When the final breath ended there was one wish he had. He wanted to die in peace and on his terms. Glancing at the gun that lay next to him, he conjured the needed energy to reach and pull the trigger. The echo of its power engulfed the destroyed room.

Why didn't he kill his murderer? He couldn't kill the one he loved most, even in his dying moments. Nobody would ever know he was there. It would be a while until Quinton Scott's body was ever found.

3am, July 18th, the death of Quinton Scott.

July 12th 6pm. Quinton (Q) was celebrating his 25th birthday. He sat alone, sipping whisky. He could hear the waves crashing on the beach, as he owned a beach house. Then he heard the screams.

Instinctively he dropped to the floor and crawled behind the trees. He caught sight of the killer. An assassin he knew too well. Then he opened fire.

He grabbed for his police gun and shot back. A bullet whipped past him and hit the adjacent tree. He rolled closer and closer, until the assassin moved way past him and was gone.

He heard the sirens and proudly stood there, sweating, holding the gun. There he saw the victim. Holding his head in his hands, jaw to the ground, his eyes lay upon the woman he loved most. His ex-wife, Angie.

The police man ran up to him seeing the blood on his hands, and grabbed to the floor, applying the hand cuffs, he said, "I'm arresting you on suspected murder of Angie Scott. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

"It's not what it looks like" Q begged. "I did not kill her; I'm a police officer myself. Listen to what -."

"You listen to me son. You were standing there holding a weapon, blood on your hands, sweaty and upset. What more of a motion do I need to arrest you, huh?" Silence. "That's what I thought. Take him away gentlemen." The officer coolly said.

Quinton knew exactly who had done it. The assassin had been chased away after many murders he'd committed. His name was Nathan Sawyers. He'd killed Q's brother the previous year, and now he wears a mask because the fight gave Nathan a great deal of damage on his face. His face was half on half off. His skull could be seen through the thin layer of skin that now covered it. Nathan was back for revenge.

Quinton laid on his prison bed, silently crying over Angie's death. Q looked back to when Daniel, (his brother,) had been killed. …

…Nathan entered Daniels house in total secrecy. Only one person knew and that was Q. He carried the 3 six inch calving knives in his hand. One thing Q had learnt was the way Nathan had of killing people. He pierced their every limb. Quinton followed in and saw Angie walk in from the kitchen with his son. He was shocked to see her. He knew Dan and Angie had been dating but Angie had chosen me. Q ran into the other room and saw a closely fought battle with Nathan and Dan. They both attacked the face, and they both wore masks. It was over in seconds and one lay on the floor dying. I instantly knew it was Dan because he looked at me and pointed towards the window sill. There lay a piece of paper. Q opened it to reveal.

_I hate you for taking Angie off me. I hate you for ruining my life, and I hate you for ever being my brother. Your son told me he wished I was his dad and you stopped me seeing him. Now we will see if you run to my aid when I die. Did you? My prediction is you wont. And when you turn around the murderer will be gone, with my body to add to the collection. Great police work, officer…_

July 17th 11.58pm. Q chased down Nathan in desperate measures. He had caught him in his house talking to his son, so he had chased him. Q had been let out of jail the following day, because they realised the blood on him were his own, and that Angie had not been killed with a gun.

He moved through the forest like an eagle at night. This time he would not fail. This man had destroyed everything good to him and now he will do the same to him. Nothing would stop him.

Seeing a small building in front of him, he ran inside. Bad mistake. Nathan jumped onto his back and inserted a knife into his upper limb. The pain could be recognised because Q screamed out in agony. Another entered his side. He twisted in panic, knowing he was losing. Nothing could be done. He whipped out his gun but it was too late. Another entered his heart. Pinned to the ceiling by a knife through his heart, he laughed. The blood rolled down his face and dripped onto the floor. He had nothing now. Breaking free he dropped in the middle, taking his last breath, Q wished he had a better relationship with his son.

He saw the pleasant look on Nathan's face, even with the mask covering it. He knew he'd lost. He had given up. He saw the gun that lay next to him, he conjured the effort to reach and he pulled but missed.

Then the murderer pulled off his mask, revealing the one Q loved most…his brother Dan stood there laughing.

"You deserted me, now I've taken your wife, you, and now I'm the closest thing your son has, so I have him too." Dan mocked.

Q turned the gun, aimed and pulled, and this time he did not miss. So who did he hit?

* * *

Please review it is helpful to me. I will write more if you want...


End file.
